Twin Dragons
by AnimeLovinFictionFreak108
Summary: Naruto is hated as a Shinobi, but what about as a Mage? What freinds will he meet? What enemies? Find out now! No Slash


_**ALFF: Hello world of spectacular wonderful readers. It's the wonderful ALFF who has come to share with you yet another tale, a spectacular tale of two worlds colliding together-**_

_**Natsu: Shut up ALFF! Nii-San and I are waiting for you to get on with the damn story!**_

_**Naruto: Not to be rude or anything but…GET THE HELL ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**Igneel: Patience my boy, PATIENCE! IS EVERYTHING DAMN THING I ATTEMPTED TO TEACH GONE OUT OF YOU BRAIN ALREADY!**_

_**ALFF: Hypocrites….the WHOLE BLOODY LOT OF YOU!**_

_**Erza: Author-sama ,*ALFF smiles* get on with the story or I will cut you into microscopic particles.**_

_**ALFF: DAMMIT NOT YOU TOO! YOU KNOW WHAT? I WOULD DO SOMETHING AWFUL TO YOU but seeing that you can carry out that threat…I'll shut up. Let's get this thing on the road, LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION**_

_***Grumbles about troublesome red heads/red scales***_

_**Note: Igneel might be Out of Character**_

**Konahagakure**

"YONDAIME-SAMA KILL THE BEAST!" people screamed. To their horror Nine golden tails kept marching closer, and closer, each step leaving thunderous booms to escape into the night sky.

"PLEASE YONDAIME-SAMA, SAVE US!"

The said Yondaime was looking at the Kyuubi tears and in his eyes, strangely, the beast was following the same motion. Minato for his part was shocked; tears were freely flowing out of the beast's eyes. The eyes had a look regret and saddness. At the moment, it looked nothing like the fabled bloodthirsty demon people fantasized about. Minato could have sworn that the Kyuubi telepathically told him to seal it away. He came to solid ground, flowed through hand signs, cried out something that no one could hear, and the Shinigami materialized and floated above Minato's head. He looked at his son for the last time. "Goodbye, Naruto. Kyuubi, help him get strong. Igneel my old friend, if you can, take…him…under…you're…..wing" Minato managed to rasp out. He was about to have a peaceful death when…

"MINATO YOU STUPID ARROGANT BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME HERE! ACTUALLY WHO THE HELL CARES ABOUT ME, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN SON! IF YOU WEREN'T ALREADY DIEING I WOULD KILL YOU!" Kushina yelled with tears in her eyes "But I am still proud of you, thank you, for all you have done for me, thank you…Arashi-kun" She finished.

"Goodbye…Kushi-Hime" the Yondaime said as he breathes his last.

**Present day- Konaha**

Naruto was hated by all except a few, His mother Kushina, the Sandaime, Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku. The rest of the people despised them with every fiber of their existence, or they stood on a neutral ground or just didn't show that they cared for the boy.

Regardless of being the Yondaime son, being the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki overruled that.

"Sochi? I'm home. Are you ok? Did anyone hurt you? If they did I swear to Kami I will obliterate them!" Kushina said in rapid succession. The only reply she got was a flying red blur tackling her into a nearby couch. "Kaa-chan your back!" yelled the redheaded bundle of energy. This was now identified as Naruto, who proceeded to run up and down walls and occasionally jumping onto another wall. Kushina always had trouble understanding how a 4 year old was climbing walls without chakra and was faster than an average Jounin.

**Council Chambers**

"Hokage-sama this time we have permission from the Daimyo to banish that demonic pest-" the idiot council member was stabbed through the heart by an ANBU sword. Another one decided to carry on.

"The Daimyo has given us full permission to banish that…_thing_ the _things_ mother, and those idiot civilians who afflicted themselves with _it_" of course they would leave out the fact that they threatened to rape his daughter, and publicize the names and skills of all his bodyguards.

"Here is his seal." The aged Hokage looked over it and noticed something about it, there were tear stains on it, clear signs of it being threatened, then there was another unnatural pattern next to the Daimyo's seal. The Sandaime understood that he hired Jiraiya to create a blood seal that responds to Hiruzen's own blood. Grinning eagerly after his saddened face disappeared, he bit his thumb and spread the blood over the seal and another scroll popped out.

"Fine… consider it done, now I will carry out the rest of the Daimyo's orders as well. Civilian council and the elders, you are cast out from the council and are sentenced to death due to YOU threatening the Daimyo's daughter, and sending other assassins to kill a three year old boy.

Hell broke loose as the civilians roared and started screaming about how the Hokage couldn't do that blah blah blah and then ANBU jump out of the shadows and kill all the council members. Poor Danzo…couldn't summon his ROOT or his Sharingans to save his hide.

"How could they do that to a BOY!" Shibi yelled with his hive furiously buzzing in the air, which caused a few people to have symptoms of a heart attack.

"Why the hell can't they tell the difference between a sword and the sheath? Complete morons" Hiashi followed. Every eye was pointed in their direction, jaws touching the floor.

"Troublesome but, WHY CAN'T WE GO TO THE NINTH GATE OF HELL AND BE ASSURED THAT THEY ARE TORTURED FOR ALL ETERNITY!" Shikaku

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Tsume yelled

The Sandaime chuckled as he remembered the team they were on, Hiashi, Minato and Shibi were all on the same team. Never once did they fail a mission even if it was and S-ranked mission…except for one B-ranked seduction mission…never send them on a seduction mission. Shikaku was also was Minato's best freind

**Uzumaki Compound**

"M-mercy!" Kushina yelled as Naruto continued to exploit on Kushina's new found weakness…being very ticklish around her stomach.

Just then an ANBU with a cat mask popped in. For a moment she thought that Kushina was having sex with someone. The thought angered her some. Then she took some time to realize what was going on, a Mother playing with her Son. '_how the hell can they be compared to demons?' _she asked herself.

"The Hokage wishes to see you in his office." Yugao recited from her "ANBU vocabulary"

Kushina was thanking her for saving her from the dreaded tickles. "Well lets go see what the old man wants."

**Hokage office**

"I can't begin to express how sorry I am for the civilians stupidity."

"It's fine old man, I have been wanting to get out of this damn place for a while now." Kushina said with a smile.

"Any idea on where to go?" Hiruzen asked "We are going to a close ally of the whirlpool, the Kingdom of Fiore." Kushina stated matter of factly. _' where hopefully I can find Igneel.'_ Kushina mentally added.

"Good luck, pack your bag, seal away your clan compound if you possibly can, I don't want anyone getting near that, they would give it to the last Uchiha bastard if you leave it. Stay in contact with me if you can…better yet… I am getting REALLY old…I was already too old for this shit 10 years ago, so please let me tag along when you can! I will do anything, fake my death, throw away the Hokage hat, go missing-nin ANYTHING!"

"Old man, you survive for a month, and we'll do the rest."

"KAMI-SAMA ABOVE PLEASE BLESS THESE TWO WITH A MIRACLE THEY DESERVE!"

In a huge cave al VERY large, red scaly, stone like object opened its eyes.

With a roar it sent out a huge stream of fire that awakened a whole village of large scaly objects.

This was a village FULL of dragons.

"We'll be off old man." Kushina Shunshin'd away with little Naruto in here arms.

When they got back to the compound, Kushina went into Minato's office and more specifically, his desk.

Minato's last name was a secret known to only two people…technically one human. Namikaze was a fake clan name that Minato made up, he also completely BS'd the past of the Namikaze. His real name was Arashi Dragneel. She opened up a basement below his desk and took out a blue scale shaped cloak, and a scroll that was neatly wrapped in a sleeping bag.

'_I wonder why he said this was the proper equipment of a dragon slayer…I might find out soon'_ She said as she watched her two fingers tingle away which only happened when a certain someone was near.

She then walked lower into the basement towards a gigantic seal.

In a flash of thunder from the sky, the Uzumaki compound was obliterated…or at least, that's what people thought.

It was actually a "Simple" seal from the Uzumaki clan that summoned lightning to hit the object the seal was attached too. It is called the Water Flash… why in the blue wonder was it "Water" Flash? Because there is a very large amount of water stored in the seal that rapidly precipitates, then it forms a cloud, a thick, heavy cloud above the location where it is positioned, then it starts letting the water fall at a fast rate, or...if you look more closely into the matter, it looks like it is falling but what actually happening is the cloud is taking in an abundance of thermal energy and uses it to blast out the water, but also only releases a certain amount which is the size of a regular rain drop. The rain droplets then start to hit each other creating electricity, then more water falls, and it starts generating a very high amount of energy that is required to make the seal work. The seal is almost like a clock, millions of cogs are built within it, but it requires a great deal of energy to get make the cogs start to spin. The seal itself is used to store anything that has a particularly large mass. Yes the seal can be used as a very powerful weapon, it was a seal carved into wood and launched at the enemy in the Second Great Shinobi War, but it mostly would be used to seal things away.

Short explanation is Kushina sealed the Compound into a scroll.

"Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan! Can we go now? I don't want to be here any longer." Naruto said with a cute pout. "Yes Sochi, we are leaving." Kushina said as she bent down and picked little Naruto up. They made their way to the gates, but failed to notice someone following them.

Kurenai came out from the ally she was hiding in and watched the two leave the village, with smiles on their faces, which made it look like they were going missing-nin. Not thinking twice, she went to the bounty list and added two new names. The name of the best Kunoichi since the Shodaime's time, Kushina Uzumaki, and a future wizard-nin, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Kushina's hand was tingling like crazy…almost vibrating. "Naru-kun, there is someone close by…really close." She said with a huge grin.

The sound of thunder booming drifted through the darkness of the night, But there was no lightning. Huge tornados and strong winds blew across the hills and plains, but there was no rain. Mountains exploded in the distance, but no magma. A huge creature soared in the sky, blowing fire everywhere.

"IGNEEL! OVER HERE!" Kushina screamed **"Who calls for the mighty, noble King of Dragon's!" ** the Dragon boomed. "Shaddup you overgrown lizard!" she yelled back **"Hey! WHO THE HELL JUS-…Kushina its you isn't it?" **The dragon replied with a sweat drop**EY!H****." Tell me, where is Minato?" ** silence dawned between the two. "**Judging from your reaction or lack thereof, I am guessing he…Killed himself to save Konaha, no, its something deeper, something powerful was attacking… a Bijuu. Your son has whiskers so I am going to say Minato sacrificed his life to the Shinigami to seal the Kyuubi into your son and then he thought it would be funny to piss off Kaa-Chan." **Igneel said as his eyes never missed a detail. "…Bingo. Whose your mother?" Kushina asked wondering if she should be on the look out for more dragons…how right she was. **"Ah, your thinkng that another Dragon sired me, so you should be on the look out for more of my kin, yes you should but no, my mother is the Shinigami, not a dragon."** Igneel spoke again while creeping Kushina out as he reads her like an open book. **"Do not worry about me reading you…it comes natural after you live a few million years."**

In a nearby lake, there was a small child crying. Bringing attention to Igneel and Kushina.

"**It seems…I will have more than one son this time. Well, that just means I'll have to put these wings to good use! What is your name little one?"**

"N-Natsu." The boy stuttered out. Who could blame him? It's not everyday there is a Dragon the size of a mountain asking you your name. **"No last name… you are 4. Hmmm, you don't have parents…ah, they are to caught up in making money than to care about their son, their own flesh and blood, this is why humans sicken me at times."**

"H-how did you know that?"

"**You are an orphan, yet your clothes say otherwise, they are those that are meant for a rich family, plus you are wearing yellow, which makes wealthy people stand out, which means you parents work a lot to get that much money, so you run away because they would not bother to spend time with you"**

**(AN: Natsu is going to get his Purple and white outfit from Igneel)**

"Please don't take me back. I don't want to be with them!" Natsu yelled **"Nonsense! I can assure you that you will be safe under my wing, I refuse to let my children get hurt." **At that moment the boy looked at him as his true father **"Ah Kushina, jump on my back we are going to the Dragon hold." **Once Natsu and Naruto were on, Igneel created something that looked like a field of energy and took off. Not once bothering to look at the huge craters he caused before.

_**(Note: Natsu will have Red hair instead of Pink. I think he would pass of as an Uzumaki easier.)**_

_**Time skip- 30 seconds later**_

"**Welcome to my home, and welcome to your new home. Me and the other dragons shall teach you all we can, and you two will be the first to know how to do Dragon magic with all sorts of elements like wood, metal, fire, water, ice, wind, lightning, and some other cool stuff. Kushina, would you mind being a proper mother of Natsu? He has red hair." **

"Sure thing you overgrown lizard" Kushina replied getting stares in shock of how brave or stupid she was. They also took note that she wasn't a pile of ashes. Igneel must like being called this.

_**Time Skip-4 years later.**_

"**IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" **A muscular boy yelled as he obliterated a rock

"**WING SLASH OF THE METAL DRAGON" **Another boy yelled as he cut through a stack of boulders.

"**Good job both of you, but Natsu you have to concentrate on keeping the fire in you hand focused, and when you punch, blast the fire out for more damage. Naruto I believe you should have been making the metal thinner, sharper, and a bit sturdier."**

"**Hey don't look at me, I am in agreement with Igneel" **Came a raspy metallic voice.

"Yes Metalicana-sensei, Tou-san." Natsu and Naruto chorused.

"**Now, turn into your dragon forms and spar with each other"**

"You **ready Naruto-Nii?" **Natsu asked

"I am **Always ready!" **Naruto yelled

Kushina watched the two turn into their dragon forms.

"**WING SLASH OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" **Natsu yelled

"**SEXY JUTSU!" **Naruto yelled as he turned into a female silver dragon who was in mating season. Natsu was thrown back via nosebleed…as well as Igneel and Metalicana.

"**NARUTO! SERIOUSLY?"**

"**Fine! IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"**

"**FIST OF THE METAL DRAGON" **Natsu countered.

And then things went south. Naruto started breathing fire at everything that moved due to Natsu hiding, Natsu hide behind a female dragon who Naruto crashed into. Then their heads met…which is a sign of mating.

"**Oh Naruto-kun, I never knew you were so direct."** Maia said seductively.

"**NO! Maia-chan you have it wrong I am trying to find Natsu!"**

"**Well you can find him later, I have wanted children for a long time."**

"**NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! YOUR SO DEAD!"** Just then the said boy dropped in and grabbed Naruto as he flew back to their training area where Metalicana and Igneel proceeded to laugh their ass off.

"Natsu?" Naruto said politely _too_ politely. "Uh-oh" Too late, Naruto sent him flying into the female side of the hot springs. The bad things was…all the women in the entire village loved the two twins. So as we speak Natsu was forced to make out with dragons in their human forms.

"**Low blow Naruto, low blow. But hey, nice job."**

"That's pay back for all the he tricked me into going _there_."

"Naru-kun, go get your brother back."

"NO WAY I HAVE SWORN NEVER TO GO TO THE HOTSPRING AGAIN!"

"Well that sucks, I was about to take a nice soak in that new place that serves Ramen."

"RAMEN? WHERE? LETS GO!" Naruto yelled dragging his mother in the direction of the hot springs.

His foster father and uncle sweat dropped at this. "**He doesn't get any easier to fool does he?"**

_**Four Years Later**_

"**My children, we have taught you all that you can handle for now. You two have done something that no other human before you have done. Use more than one type of Dragon Slayer Magic. I am very proud of you. Those scarfs I made you are woven with Magic Energy that will help you find the Dragon Hold. Once Naruto finishes the "Summoning contract" as he calls it, we can come to each other whenever we want." **Igneel said with a proud grin **"Now, I want you to join a guild, Fairy Tail to be exact, and KICK ALL THE BUTT'S YOU CAN FIND! SHOW THEM…WHAT IT MEANS TO BE THE SONS OF IGNEEL, THE KING OF DRAGONS!"** he sad while hugging (If you could call it that) his sons.

"**Natsu, Naruto, you do realize that the female dragons will go crazy looking for you right?" **Metalicana said getting nods in reply. **"This is a special request from me, find a boy named Gajeel Redfox, he was a son of mine. Please don't let him fall in the wrong hands."**

"Hai Sensei" the two boys chorused. "GOOD BYE FATHER! WE WILL MEET AGAIN! **Dragon Magic: Dragon Fusion!"** the two boys yelled before turning into a beautiful golden Dragon. "**Hop on Kaa-chan**" Natsuto yelled. As their mother flipped on to the Dragons back. "CHARGE!"

The Massive golden dragon took off waving goodbye's to its family.

But it was time Konaha got a little visit. After all, they have had 8 years off complete silence.

_**Konaha Gates**_

"Kotetsu? What the hell is that?"

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW! RUN"

"**Haha! Petty Mortals! Roar of the Fire Dragon!" **The dragon spewed fire all over the "Mighty" Konaha. **"That's right, RUN!"** the dragon yelled again, while Sarutobi smiled. They were here, and he WAS GONE! He ran to his room and packed a bag before heading to the roof with his son and grandson. **"WING SLASH OF THE METAL DRAGON!" **building flew away, courtesy of magical metal wings.

"That Dragon, we MUST get its power! CAPTURE IT ALIVE!"

"**Hahahaha! YOU THInk YOU CAN **_**SCRATCH**_** ME! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY! ROAR OF THE SKY DRAGON!" **'_ See Naruto-nii, this is why you let ME do the talking, LOOK AT THOSE BASTARDS RUNNING!' _Natsu telepathically yelled to Naruto. **"MY NAME IS NATSUTO DRAGNEEL, SON OF IGNEEL! REMEMBER IT! THIS IS NOT FINISHED!" **Natsuto yelled before diving straight to the Hokage. Despite his sons screams of fear, Hiruzen stood firm with a smile on his face as the dragon grabbed the three and threw them on its back. **"hold on tight cause' here We GO!" **Natusto yelled before flying north…to the Kingdom of Fiore.

_**(AN: When Natru and Naruto transform I will refer to them as "Natsuto because saying Naruto and Natsu is TOO DAMN TROUBLESOME)**_

_**Fairy Tail's Guild**_

It was a Normal day for Makarov, sitting on a counter, drinking beer, watching his guild members fight.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A MAAAAN!"

"UH SHUT UP! Can't I drink in peace?"

"Ah, what a normal day."

"AAARGH! **ICE MAKE LANCE**!"

*Boom*

The three figures walked in putting an end to all of the chaos.

This caught Makarov's eye.

They walked, and walked.

When they were no threat the brawl continued.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"LET ME DRINK!"

"HEY LET US JOIN! WE'RE GOIN TO BE PART OF THIS GUILD AFTER ALL!" Naruto yelled.

"BEAST ARM"

"ICE MAKE LANCE"

"FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON/ METAL DRAGON."

Everyone froze up again.

"You two are DRAGON SLAYERS!?"

"WE ARE THE SON OF IGNEEL! THE MIGHTY AND NOBLE KING OF DRAGONS!" Naruto yelled before he was hit in the face with beer cup. "OH HEEEEEEELL NO! THIS MEAN WAAAAR!"

Than the two set off to fight.

Its all fun and games until some one loses an eyeball eh? More like until someone hits Kushina with another beer cup.

"THAT'S IT I'VE HAD IT!" Kushina yelled

"MAAAAN" the Beastly one yelled back

"SCREW YOU! WOMEEEEN!" Kushina yelled again making others sweatdropp.

Kushina proceeded to beet everyone up until they didn't want to fight anymore.

"AND THE WINNER IS…ME-" she was tackled by two blurs who started to tickle her much to her hate.

"**SUMMONING JUSTU: KING ENMA!** Ah crap, I missed the fight." Hiruzens said while the rest of the Sarutobi's and Guil members just had their jaws droped.

"DAMN IT YOU IDIOTS! THE COUNCIL IS MAKING DO A HELL OF A LOT OF PAPERWORK FOR THIS! BUT! SCREW THE COUNCIL!"

"I AGREE OLD FRIEND! OUR SKILLS ARE THINGS THAT CANNOT BE HONED BY A WATCHFUL EYE! THE COUNCIL IS TO BE DAMNED!" Hiruzen yelled out.

"Well, I was about to say that but this old fella here said it first. I cannot say it better. Forgive me but I do not believe we have been introduced."

"I am Natsu, this is my brother Naruto SONS OF IGNEEL THE MIGHTY! That's our Mom Kushina, That's Old Man Sarutobi, and you are?"

"Makarov, Master of theis guild. So…I get a feeling, you guys get off here pretty well. No if you will excuse me, I have to talk to this man here." He said pointing to Sarutobi who waved.

Just then the cockiest prat in all Fairy Tail showed up. Laxus, King of Prats.

"So, we got a bunch of new weaklings. I'll give you this, the big boobed one with the red hair is pretty but all of you are weak." He was about to carry on but he felt the largest amount of Raw magic power being directed at him.

Stronger than that of Gildarts.

Laxus was on his knees struggling to breathe. He looked up to see Naruto and Natsu weren't even giving him an acknowledgement for his strength.

"AAAH! ** ROAR OF THE LIGHTNING DRAGON.**" He yelled.

"Wow…that was the most pathetic thing I've ever seen…how the hell can you claim to be a dragon slayer?"

"Wha-?"

"Knock him out for a bit Ruto" Natsu said crossing his arms behind his head. A Habit he picked up from Naruto.

"**Fist of the Metal Dragon**" He disappeared in a red flash and appeared behind Laxus and knocked him out with no effort.

"…That…was…all to pathetic."

"WHAT THE HELL? LAXUS IS ONE OF THE STRONGEST MAGES IN FRIGGIN FAIRY TAIL!"

"Really? I couldn't tell. Disgrace to the name of Dragon Slayers. Lacrima and all." Natsu said disinterested.

"Now where is the Legendary Mirajane! WHO'SE RAMEN CAN TOPPLE EVEN THAT OF THE ICHIRAKU'S!"

A white haired girl emerged from behind a counter shyly "That would be me…"

"Well atleast he can act like a MAN!" Elfman yelled.

"Hey you, I don't appreciate you coming into our guild and stealing our fights!" A boy who stripped into his boxers said.

"PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON YOUNG MAN! YOU DON'T WANT ME TO SPANK YOU, DO YOU?" Kushina yelled while the two Dragon Slayers quivered in fear.

"C-calm down Crazy f-freak l-lady, I'll just need to borrow a spare set of- ah crap, Can I borrow your underwear perhaps?" Grey asked.

"You..are DEAD!" she said before breaking the wall with the now identified Grey.

"Damn, red heads are crazy."

Just then a woman happened to step in.

A woman known as Titania Erza. Who had VERY red hair.

"Come again? Hey you lad- wait…

"Are you me from the Past/future?" Erza and Kushina asked each other.

"Answer my question."

"ANSWER MINE FIRST DAMN IT!" Kushina yelled…as usual.

"NO!"

"WELL I'M NOT EITHER."

**Dragon Hold**

"**Master Igneel, we have a strange contract awaiting you."**

"**That would be what my dear son calls a Summoning calls a Summoning Contract. Bring it here, and soon all Dragons shall be in contact with Naruto and Natsu againl."**

"**Good, we must make sure that all those Human girls don't keep them too themselves."** A female dragon said.

"**They didn't even say goodbye to us."**

"**If they tried, they wouldn't be gone, and would still have to wait another year too leave." **Metalicana Dead-panned

"**THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT!"**

And with that the Dragon Kingdom was filled with booming, argueing voices. Igneel had to sneak away into his own cave just to sign the damn contract!

**ALFF: Another Insane story from lil- ol insane me. PLEASE R&R. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS ALWAYS WELCOME.**

**By the way, you see that box down there? It is a Nesting site for reviews, please give a review a home.**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\/ **


End file.
